Tori & Jade's Play date Alternative Ending
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: What would have happened if those annoying boys just left them alone to begin with? *Jori One-Shot* Not part of 'Lake Fic' series.


Play Date; Alternative Ending

"You are pretty." Tori declares boldly, who, unlike Jade, was sincere of her compliments.

There was an awkward tension between the two as they sat at the Nozu and ate their sushi.

Tori quickly glanced in the direction of the dark haired girl. She was blushing; seeing Tori from her peripheral vision but failing to acknowledge her at all.

_Is she staring at me? She does know this isn't actually a date, right?_

It's true they were forced, but due to her recent breakup Jade's felt a little more... needy? Yes, needy for attention. And right now, Tori was the closest she's got to fill that void.

"How?" Jade blurts, a piece of sushi fallen out of her mouth as she spoke.

"How what?" the latina questions in slight confusion.

"You said I was pretty." Jade reminds. "Explain."

"Oh."

Tori's eyes widen, and she quickly looks back to her soup. Was Jade really asking her this?

"Well, you know!" Tori stutters. "Your... nose."

_My nose?_

The pressure started to make Tori feel nervous. Jade was just a friend, but now when asked to identify what exactly is attractive about her, she found herself at a loss of words. She'd never looked at Jade this way before, nor ever asked to look at a girl from that point of view. Leave it to Sikowitz to make things as uncomfortable as possible for the sake of theatre.

"You know what? Never mind." Jade scoffs. "You're bad at this game."

"I am not!" Tori replies in am offended tone. "Besides, it's not even my turn!"

The dark haired girl rolls her eyes at her friends failure, then returns to her attention to her fishy soup.

Why was Jade so mad at her? All she said was she had a pretty nose! Maybe it's not the most gracefull of compliments, but she never meant to offend her.

"Why do you care what I think anyway?" Tori scrutinizes.

"I don't."

_...do I?_

"Then why'd you ask?" Tori challenges, cutting Jade off from her thought process.

"Shut up!"

She remained quiet after that, as did Tori.

There was something off about Jade tonight. Something changed, and whatever it was has been affecting her.

_Maybe i'm just not saying the right things..._

The cautious latina opens her mouth again, only to be cut off by Jade.

"You've got a hott ass."

"Excuse me?" Tori baffles.

"What? It was my turn, I gave you a compliment. That's how the game works." Jade explains in a playful tone. "Which, obviously, you can get the hang of."

"Do you always have to insult me after-"

"You're gonna lose you know."

Jade was right. ...not about losing the game, which at this point Tori didn't even care about. The point is, she really can't get a hang of it. Flirting with a girl had never crossed her mind. Not anymore, she decided.

"Still waiting for my compliment." Jade tests, smirking in Tori's direction.

"You smell sexy." The nervous latina tries.

Jade doesn't respond at first, causing Tori to gulp in fear.

"You might just be getting better at this." Jade admits.

_FINALLY! A response! Now let's see just how far I can push you, Vega._

"I think that your legs look juicy in those tights." Tori shoots again.

She blushes deeper than before, caught off guard at the spontaneity of her claims. Jade stood now, and closed in on Tori.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Jade says, tempting Tori with her chests. "I make you nervous, don't I Tori Vega?"

As enthralled as they were in their game, Tori couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious as a crowd started to gather around the girls. Aware of their surroundings herself, Jade takes action and pulls Tori into the women's bathroom.

"I can't take it." Jade sighs when the door shuts behind the girls. "Your soft wet lips shining against the lights draws me to you."

"Um, okay, Jade." Tori stutters, her shaky voice echoing of the floors. "Don't you think this game has gone far enough?"

"I'm not playing." she decides, throwing Tori against the wall and pressing her body against the small latina's.

A spark passed through Tori's veins as her friend held her arms restrained against the wall and started sucking on her neck.

_Oh my god... She's biting me! Jade's biting me!_

_Her flesh feels so good on my tongue._

Tori was frozen in place, questioning how to respond to Jade's odd behavior. The girl was getting closer to her now, and Tori decided it's best she just let it happen.

Jade let out a muffled moan as her lips smashed into Tori's. She unconsciously began rocking her hips against Tori's body, while freeing her hands.

Her fingers were now tangled in Tori's hair. She moved the compliant girl's head at will, fourcing her to twist her neck to deepen the kiss.

Eventually the goth girl releases her, taking a step back as she does. Tori gasps for air, but more from the surprise Jade attacked her with.

She was only an inch or two from Tori now, but somehow the space felt unnatural. Already Jade felt she was forming an addiction.

"What the hell?" Tori finally blurts in rage.

"It's midnight." Jade states simply, as if nothing ever happened. "You think I want to spend another minute here?"

With that she struts out the bathroom in total poise, leaving a stunned Tori against the wall, unsure how to answer to her last question.


End file.
